Leana Et Serpens
by Dandelionfrost
Summary: "The Lioness and the Serpent". Draco and Hermione dated secretly but they are forced to part. A word was chosen, and Hermione's memory erased. When she dates Ron, Draco is loathe to take away her happiness. He goes to Paris and meets a broken Hermione there. What happens when the word does not work? Will he have to make her fall in love with him...again?


**Hey all, this is my first dramione fanfic, and I promise you, this chapter is only a prologue. it tells of hermione and Draco's past, which is fanon. Yep. Only this prologue will be presented in such a manner, perhaps that epilogue as well. But the rest of the chapters will be normalish and written in proper paragraphs. Enjoy~**

Hermione Granger

_I remember it all._

_I remember happily twirling in my bedroom the afternoon Professor Dumbledore came to tell me I was a witch. _

_I remember laughing with joy when I was chosen by my wand._

_I remember my unbelief when walking through the wall to platform nine and three-quarters._

_I remember the crowd at the platform and the way people towered above me. _

_I also remember glimpsing a boy my age with platinum blond hair before he disappeared into the carriage._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall everything._

_I recall anticipating the day when I finally get to board the Hogwarts Express._

_I recall my astonishment when I followed my father into our vault at Gringotts for the first time._

_I recall walking through the wall at King's Cross to get to platform nine and three-quarters._

_I recall the unexpected warm hug my mother had given me before I boarded the train, and the proud smile my father wore._

_I also recall a girl with brown curly hair gazing at the train with innocent wonder._

Hermione Granger

_I remember locking gazes with the blond boy after my sorting into Gryffindor and his sorting into Slytherin. I remember clearly thinking then that we could never be friends because of the enmity between the two rival houses._

_Then, I remember getting detention in my very first year. _

_I remember the red sparks flying out of the trees and my imminent panic. "You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" I had spurted out. _

_I remember thinking that I was supposed to be worried about Neville, but somehow Malfoy was on the forefront of my mind._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall staring at the brown haired girl and feeling disappointed when she ended up in Gryffindor. We locked gazes for a second then. I recall thinking that we could never be friends._

_I recall being thrown into detention. _

_I recall having a sinking feeling when not being paired up with Granger to search for the blasted unicorn. _

_I recall scaring Longbottom in hopes that Hagrid would switch our pairings and I would end up with her. But no, I got mighty Potter instead._

Hermione Granger

_I remember the first year flying by and my constant thoughts about Malfoy and his torment upon Harry, Ron and me. There was something in his eyes when he taunted me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I settled on hatred over house rivalry then._

_I remember stepping in Hogwarts yet again for my second year. _

_I remember that day at the Quidditch pitch. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," I had said in rage, "they got in on pure talent." _

_It was then when I first heard the insult, 'Mudblood.' I didn't understand it at the time, but when I was told its meaning, I tried to hate Malfoy, and I remember trying and failing. Failing to hate him and failing to understand why._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall spending my holidays brooding over Granger. Why couldn't she get that I liked her, I had thought then, Had I not made it clear that I wanted her attention through my taunts and insults?_

_I recall the satisfaction of becoming the Slytherin team's seeker._

_I recall Granger's words and my sudden anger at being called untalented. I had lashed out at her with the word 'Mudblood'. _

_I recall regretting those words immensely and feeling guilty for a long time after that and wanting to apologise to her but not having the guts to do so. I recall trying to stop thinking about her, and I recall trying and failing. Failing to stop thinking about her and failing to understand why._

Hermione Granger

_I remember the most confusing day of my life as a third year. _

_I remember vehemently slapping Malfoy across the face after he called Hagrid pathetic._

_I remember him being on my mind for the entire week, so much so as I forgot to got to charms. I remember being confused as to why I felt good right after I slapped him but felt immense guilt afterwards. _

_I remember coming to a conclusion that Draco Malfoy a problem that needed to be fixed._

Draco Malfoy 

_I recall that day in third year._

_I recall Granger slapping me and I the moment when I realised I had gone too far._

_I recall being speechless for the entire week afterwards, and I hardly taunted Potter, Weasley and Granger for the rest of third year._

_I recall coming to the conclusion that Hermione Granger was a problem that needed to be fixed._

Hermione Granger

_I remember meticulously getting ready for the Yule Ball as Viktor's date. I didn't really hate Viktor, but I had really wanted Malfoy to ask me. _

_I remember the nervousness I had felt outside the hall, thinking about what everyone's expression would be like. Especially a certain Malfoy's._

_I remember entering on the arm of Viktor and the glares of hatred I was receiving and also awed looks. I remember vividly passing by Malfoy, and he was speechless for the second time. _

_I remember feeling extremely satisfied at Malfoy's reaction._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall wanting to ask Granger to go to the ball with me, but my pride stopped me. Purebloods don't stoop to such levels. _

_I recall asking Pansy to the ball in an attempt to stop her constant whining about my going to the ball with her._

_I recall being reduced to speechlessness as Granger entered the room. She had been absolutely stunning and my beliefs over superiority from blood status had crumbled to the ground._

_I recall feeling lighter, like a load was lifted from my back._

Hermione Granger

_I remember Malfoy cornering me to ask me to help him with his arithmancy._

_I remember being extremely shocked by the request, and I had asked if it was a joke. He politely-politely explained that his arithmancy was in need of help, and since I was top of the class, he required my help. _

_I remember wanting to refuse but I still agreed. I didn't know why I agreed._

_Capricious emotions._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall cornering her after transfiguration to ask her for help with my arithmancy. It had been a ploy so I could spend more time with her._

_I recall her initial astonishment and my-fake-explanation as to why I needed her help._

_I recall sensing her inner turmoil before she agreed, reluctantly. _

_I recall unable to stop a grin from spreading onto my face the moment I turned away._

Hermione Granger

_I remember thinking that Draco had changed. He hadn't insulted me at all, and I had kind of enjoyed helping him with arithmancy, with debates about the subject happening all the time._

_I remember that he was also easy to teach, and was a much better study partner than Ron or Harry. _

_I remember I started to think that he looked very appealing with his slytherin green tie._

Draco Malfoy

_ I recall the delight in her eyes as she went through the arithmancy notes I had no trouble with. I had pretended not to know many concepts so I could see her smile as she explained them. _

_I recall debating with her over arithmancy. It was actually quite fun studying with her than alone. _

_I recall I started to think her complexion made her eyes stand out._

Hermione Granger

_I remember Draco asking to 'court' me, as I quote. _

_I remember my hesitance before I agreed, as long as nobody knew about it._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall asking Hermione out. I could tell she was hesitant._

_I recall suggesting we act like normal in the presence of others and date behind their backs._

_I recall the relief and gladness when she agreed._

Hermione Granger

_I remember the fun of pretending we still hated each other, but in true fact dating behind their backs. No one suspected anything._

_Then I remember in my sixth year, Draco started becoming more aloof and distant. When I had asked him about it, he told me he had become I death eater and was charged to kill Dumbledore._

_I remember my horror when I learned this, but it increased when I realised that I had to severe any connection I had with him. _

Draco Malfoy

_I recall my panic when Hermione finally knew the truth. I didn't know what to do if she left me then. _

_I recall telling her that I had to obliviate her so she would not give away any connection to our relationship. _

_I recall discussing with her that if things turned out alright, I would tell her a word, and she would remember all. _

_I recall not wanting to let her go._

Hermione Granger

_I remember being anxious about it. If the method didnt work, would we never be together again?_

_I remember Draco's pained expression that made my eyes teary and the shouted "obliviate!"_

_I remember only darkness overwhelming me._

Draco Malfoy

_I recall the deed being done._

_I recall the selfish regret I had felt._

_I recall the war._

_I recall the worst day of my life. Hermione's screams echo through my brain till now. _

Hermione Granger

_I remember not knowing Draco as Him._

_I remember my hate when I looked at him._

_I remember and I regret. I regret that which I couldn't control. _

_That which caused him immeasurable pain. _

Draco Malfoy

_I recall hurting. A lot._

_I recall those days which seemed like eternity._

_I recall the short relief at the defeat of voldemort and the crushing jealousy when the weasel kissed Hermione._

_I recall her being happy. I loved her too much to stop her happiness. _

_So I waited._

_And waited,_

_And waited._


End file.
